1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to glass cutting devices, and in particular to an apparatus for scoring sheet glass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For making stained glass windows, lampshades, and the like, flat glass is cut into irregular shapes. Small shops and hobbyists often use handheld devices that are difficult to operate.
There are various proposals in the patented art for glass cutting machinery, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,027,562; 3,280,677; and 2,515,455. The latter two patents deal with high speed power driven machines. The first patent requires an air cylinder and more complexity than feasible for an inexpensive device.